Switched
by Olympus Architect
Summary: Originally, Percy and Jason left their home. What would happen if it was Annabeth and Reyna? Rated T for action
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings friends! :P I have so many stories to finish but I swear my brain would have exploded if I didn't put this up. I randomly got this idea a couple weeks ago! Please enjoy!**

**Annabeth: Hello, I was sent here to-**

**Me: What are you doing here? You should be in my story!**

**Annabeth: Yes, but-**

**Me: Wait a sec, I've got to do the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO**

**Annabeth: That's what I was here fo-**

**Me: SHUT UP! THE STORY'S STARTING!**

Percy

"No, she wouldn't leave me. She can't! I won't accept it! The gods must've done something!" Percy cried. He was sitting in the middle of his cabin crying his eyes out. He had just received the news that Annabeth was… gone. All Percy's friends were there to support him. Meaning, everyone in camp.

"We're sending scouting teams, it'll be okay, Percy." Thalia patted his back. She was upset that her best friend was gone but she was done crying. She told Percy that personally. Percy sobbed into his hands.

"I just… want to be alone for now." Percy cried. Everyone gave him a single sympathetic look before slowly leaving.

Everyone was upset that Annabeth was gone. She was everyone's friend and leader with Percy. She was practically everyone's older sister. Percy sobbed again and picked himself up off the ground. He was going to find her. He was going to bring her back home.

{LINE BREAK}

Jason

Reyna, Reyna was gone. She left him without any notice. Jason sat in Reyna's cabin with tears brimming his bright blue eyes. Praetors were supposed to be strong, they're not allowed to cry but Jason felt like he had to. He had just torn threw her whole cabin for a sign. Any sign that would tell him that she was okay. That she was safe. He found nothing but the note he sent her the night before. It was still in the place Jason had hidden it so she must've never read it. He read the note over and over again, wishing that she had read it.

_I love you_

_Love, Sparky_

Now she was who knows where doing who knows what. Oops, a tear slipped down his face. The dam broke and he let lose. He cried his eyes out and sobbed his voice away. The one memory that stuck in his head was the event of the morning:

He had woken up early to wake Reyna early. He had known she wouldn't have slept. She hadn't for days with all the work they had as praetors. Jason had urged Reyna to give him some of the work but Reyna insisted upon letting him rest.

He tiptoed through camp towards Reyna's cabin, so he wouldn't wake anyone else. Jason slipped through the door of her cabin with a small, rusty squeak. The light was on in the room but Reyna wasn't on her work desk doing work, like all the other times he had done the same thing. He was proud that she finally gave in and slept. Jason had worked his way towards the bundle of sheets on the bed. He threw off the covers to be met with an empty bed.

He tore through camp, not caring if he woke anyone. Jason hoped that this was just a prank she was playing on him but it was real. She was gone. The love of his life was gone. That's when he went back to her cabin and tore through that.

Now, he lay on her bed, breathing in the faint scent of her left on the bed. He savored it, hoping that he would be able to see the person the scent wafted around.

"Hey, Praetor Reyna, I- Jason? What happened?" Hazel, his friend came into the cabin. Jason didn't have the heart to tell her. Suddenly realization flashed in her golden eyes. "Oh, Jason, where is she?"

"She's… she's gone! I, I looked everywhere." Jason sobbed. Hazel's eyes became teary as she sat next to him and offered silent comfort. Hazel was only thirteen, and Jason felt a little silly breaking down in front of her. But Hazel seemed more mature for her age.

"We'll find her. We'll scout, we won't give until we find her." Hazel assured him. Jason stood up and put a determined look on his face.

"We will. I will scout her out until my last dying breath." He stated. His normally bright blue eyes turned a dark, cloudy color. "We will find her."

{ANOTHER LINE BREAK}

Reyna

Reyna woke up on a random bus, sitting next to a pretty brunette. Her hair was choppy and her eyes were a kaleidoscope of color. Reyna had never seen the girl in her entire life but the girl was talking on and on like Reyna was her best friend. The girl looked around Reyna's age: maybe 15 or 16? Whoa, she didn't even know how old she was.

"Um, who are you?" Reyna asked. The girl gave her a look of confusion. Suddenly, a Hispanic guy with a twig figure, curly hair, and wild eyes emerged from the seat in front of them.

"Hey, Reyna, check it out!" The boy held up a small car made entirely out of pipe cleaners. He set the car on top of the seat and held up a small remote. He turned it on and the car flew off the seat.

"Leo, stop with the nonsense. Did you hear what Reyna just asked me?" the girl sitting next to Reyna asked.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Leo said. "Oh wait, no." the girl rolled her eyes at Reyna like _can you believe this guy?_

"She doesn't know who I am. Did you hit your head on the window, Reyna?" she asked concerned.

"No! I really don't know who you are! Or you!" Reyna pointed at Leo.

"Nah, she's just playing, Piper." Leo assured her. Reyna was about to blow. She had no idea who she was or where she was. All she knew was her name and it was really only after Leo said it.

"No, I know my best friend. She seems really distraught." Piper said.

"Okay, fine, if you're really going through with this, Reyna, I'll explain everything…" Leo said.

**You like? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry to all you people still reading this story. I had testing and all that crap but I'm here now and I am going to update like crazy because I have summer vacation! I really like this story but I don't have much of a plot made up. I obviously can't just plop Reyna into every chapter of the Lost Hero because her history is different from Jason's. Annabeth might be a little easier.**

**But I'm glad you enjoy the story and yeah that's all I got.**

**Jason: this is upsetting.**

**Me: yeah, well so is life!**

**Jason: well aren't you a ray of sunshine?**

**Me: DON'T YOU DARE QUOTE PERCY.**

**Jason: Make me.**

**Me: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! **

**Jason: too bad, you don't own me! HAHA**

**Me: Shut it, Grace. Before I shut you.**

**As you can see, I have certain problems with a certain Jason Grace.**

Annabeth

Annabeth was on the run yet again. Monsters had plagued her ever since she left Lupa. Of course, Lupa had warned her but Annabeth had thought she could handle it. Boy, was she wrong.

"Come here, young daughter of wisdom. You seem lost. We can help you." The _empousai_ hissed.

Annabeth was close, she could feel it. The place Lupa was talking about. The camp. If only she could reach there without being killed or eaten alive.

"Of course, we don't usually take girls but the Earth Mother has promised a bountiful pay." The brunette _empousai _snickered.

"Who is this Earth Mother?" Annabeth held up her dagger. She was obviously going to have to fight through this one. But she wouldn't have to if she could stall.

"Mother Gaea of course! Poor dear," the blonde one stroked Annabeth hair. Annabeth swatted her hand away. "You have no idea what's going on, do you?" her companion sneered.

"Of course she doesn't. The girl doesn't have any way of knowing the Earth's plan."

"What is this plan?" Annabeth looked around for some escape. She saw a tunnel and something inside her churned. That's where she was supposed to go. That's where he would be.

The moment Annabeth had woken up, her mind had been completely blank except for one name. _Percy_. No last name, just a vague remembrance of his sea green eyes, a trace of his smile but it was something. And it gave Annabeth a purpose to plow through the monsters. So she could reach him. Otherwise, she would've given up days ago.

"Oh Mother Earth is planning on a new age! Where monsters go to Tartarus no longer!" the blonde cackled.

"A new Golden Age! The bellows of the Earth are stirring, young demigod." The brunette told her.

"Okay, well thanks a whole bunch for that information! See you!" With that said, Annabeth took off towards the tunnel with the two monsters on her tail.

{LINE BREAK}

Percy

Percy was once again in his cabin. He was burying his face in his tear stained pillow, trying to block out everything.

The search hadn't gone well. Thalia left with her hunters to search the other half of the country while Percy sent every camper he could to search every inch of the East side of America. He'd been willing to go check the other half of the world but Chiron vetoed the idea with Percy's safety in mind. But Percy would rather die than be in a world without Annabeth.

Eventually, Percy must've fallen asleep because he found himself on Mount Olympus in the throne room. All the thrones were empty except for one. On the throne sat a looming goddess with dark hair cascading down her shoulder. She was bedecked in jewels and a peacock feather dress.

"Hera," Percy said in awe. The goddess smiled.

"Perseus Jackson, I have news for you, nephew." Hera stood from her throne and shrunk to normal height. She walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it? Is it about Annabeth?" Hera smiled. Percy eyes regained the old glow that left him with Annabeth, in hope that she would finally return.

"Tomorrow morning, in the Grand Canyon, seek out the girl with obsidian."

"Obsidian…why?"

"Goodbye, Percy. Good luck." Hera touched Percy's cheek and faded away.

Percy woke up to see a redheaded girl standing over him.

"Rachel?"

"Percy! You look terrible! You really should take a bath too." Rachel laughed.

Percy sat up groggily to see his own reflection staring at him. The boy in the mirror wasn't him. He had dark circles around his eyes, his hair was dirty and matted, and his clothes were ratty. Rachel put down the mirror.

"You see what I'm saying here? You need to get up and get moving." Percy could see Rachel was trying as hard as she could to cheer him up.

"Rachel, I have news."

{LINE BREAK}

Reyna

"So we go to the Wilderness School in Armpit, Nevada where Coach Hedge over there is considered a 'responsible adult'. We come here because we're 'troubled kids' who need 'fixing'. They allow us to get out of the crappy, stuffed classrooms and go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge. Coming back to you now?" Leo explained. Reyna couldn't recognize any of this as Leo explained but he said everything like it was an old joke between them.

"Reyna, are you feeling alright?" Piper looked at Reyna with a concerned look in her eye.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are." Piper sighed. She opened her mouth to say something when a loud, booming voice spoke up from the front of the bus.

"Alrighty, cupcakes," he said. Reyna leaned over in the aisle to get a better look at there so called chaperone. He was a stout man. He was wearing huge, white running shoes, basketball shorts, and a baseball hat.

"That's Coach Hedge," Leo whispered to her. Reyna nodded.

"Let's get out of this bus and-" he was cut off. "Who threw that?! I'll smack you back to the school!" the coach made a wide gesture with his bat. Leo was right. They considered him a good chaperone? Reyna heard snickering from the back of the bus. "Okay then let's go out there and learn about those rocks and stuff." All the delinquents stood up and filed out of the stuffy bus.

As Reyna surveyed her surroundings the one thing she noticed were the dark clouds in the sky. Her dark eyes skipped over the huge cleave in the rock as she stood on the dark panel. They skipped over the snaking line of the river at the bottom of the canyon. She only saw the suspicious clouds suspending over them.

"Hey, Rey we should get to work." Piper nudged her. Leo waved at them from farther away. Reyna nodded absently and allowed Piper to lead her away.

But as Piper led her across the glass platform, Reyna couldn't help feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.

**Sorry, no Jason perspective. He's annoying me today so he doesn't get a part in this chapter. Read and Review?**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Here's an update on all my stories. Don't panic too much there are some stories that shall be continued.**

**Demigods, Meet the Ponies****: I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll do one more chapter, making it a two-shot.**

**Double Reunion****: One shot. Wasn't going to continue anyway.**

**Falling From Tartarus****: Stopping it. Not going to continue any longer because no one is reading it. Plus, the House of Hades is coming out soon and I'M GOING TO DIE IF IT'S ANYTHING LIKE MY STUPID STORY**

**Fanfiction Hurts****: No more. Sorry to those of you still wanting to read this but I'm bored of it. There are more amazing stories like this one. Go check them out if you want to.**

**Jason and Reyna: Only Them, No One Else:**** One shot**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hurricane Fluttershy****: No just no. Not continuing at all.**

**Percy and Piper, Sibling Love****: CHANGING HORRIBLE TITLE AND IT'S A ONE SHOT**

**Preyna Will Prevail****: CONTINUING! But gimme more reviews, people. I know my cliffy made you all sad but I need criticism. NOW GO REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER.**

**Switched****: CONTINUING! I have to fix everything because I apparently wrote the 'getting off the bus' scene twice…**

**So thank you my wonderful readers. More stories to come hopefully. **


End file.
